onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Desmond
500,000,000 |jva = Takaya Kuroda |dfname = Ketsu Ketsu no Mi (One-Eyed) |dfename = Blood Blood Fruit |dfmeaning = Blood |dftype = Paramecia |backcolor = 800000 |textcolor = 000000 |affltion = One-Eyed Pirates |ocupation = Doctor |eva = (TBA) |extra1 = |devil fruit = }}Desmond is a vampire bat mink and the doctor of the One-Eyed Pirates. Appearance Desmond is a large vampire bat mink with a black-and-red color motif. His body is coated in grayish-black fur. His eyes, inner ears, and heart-shaped nose are red. He has slicked-back black hair, and appears to have a small goatee. He is often seen with his arms folded in a manner resembling the folded wings of a bat at rest. Desmond wears a black suit, with slits in the sleeves to make space for his wings, a red vest, black pants and black shoes. He wears a black cravat around his neck. Draped over his shoulders is a high-collared black coat with an upturned collar which is red on the inside. Personality Desmond is generally a serious person, but subtly displays (literally) bloodthirsty behavior in battle, and seems slightly sadistic whenever his patients suffer (such as needing injections or amputations), though he is dedicated to his job nonetheless. He has been extremely loyal to Genesis D. Lantis since he was presented with his Devil Fruit. Despite his usual no-nonsense demeanor, he has some quirks. He sleeps upside down in bed, such that his feet are on the pillow. While he never personally makes his crewmates bleed, he will happily feed off their blood when the opportunity arises, even blood sprayed from the noses of perverted men. He often gets embarrassed when he explains his powers, because "Ketsu" can also be translated as "butt". Ablities and Powers Physical Abilities As a Mink, he is a natural-born warrior and can use Electro. As a vampire bat, he is capable of flying at extremely high speeds and releasing high-pitched shrieks for echolocation or offense. His saliva has an anticoagulant that he has extracted and put on his sword to maximize bloodshed. Devil Fruit Desmond ate the Paramecia-type Ketsu Ketsu no Mi (One-Eyed), allowing him to create and control blood. He primarily uses it to feed himself. Desmond's blood has also been permanently enhanced; his red blood cells efficiently bind oxygen to boost his stamina, his white blood cells efficiently destroy pathogens, and his platelets efficiently close his wounds. Haki Desmond is proficient in Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki. Sulong Form As a member of the Mink Tribe, Desmond can access the Sulong transformation when looking at the full moon. He can use it more efficiently than most of his tribe because his Devil Fruit enhances his stamina. Swordsmanship Desmond is a speed-type swordsman who stabs into his opponents as if his sword is a fang. Medical Knowledge Desmond is extremely skilled in medicine, which allows him to utilize his ability to give his patients new blood, resistance to disease, and accelerated healing. Weapons Desmond wields a rapier named Tepes (ツェペシュ Tsuepeshu) through which he can channel Electro. He keeps it sheathed at his hip. Trivia * Desmond's name may come Desmodontinae, the scientific name for vampire bats * Desmond's birthday is the day that Dracula was published. Category:Utopia Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users Category:Doctors Category:Dystopia Pirates Category:Minkmen Category:Zero Pirates Category:One-Eyed Pirates